Reflections
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: First person point of view. Serena tells you about her friends & how they came to be Inner Senshi & TM only here. Crappy Summary & long notes. Read!


Author's notes: YES I'm ALIVE!!! Almost 2 years…Man it felt good to write even if it's corny!! Anyway before I explain my story because it's radically different from before, here's my traditional exclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!! Naoko Takeuchi does! If I did write it, Sailor Moon would still be on tv!..ok, now on to the notes to explain the story..

Please do not flame me for using the dub first names, I did that so fans of the dub will understand. And dont go on dissing the dub. Unless you were extremely fortunate to see the original before the dubbed, you watched the dub version in the morning/afternoon like the rest of the world & you LOVED it until you saw it uncut & unedited so don't lie! LOL.

For those who didn't see the live action show, do it!! It rocked. I got a lot of the back stories on the scouts from there, the SM novels by Lianne Sentar, the movies & combined it with the knowledge from the Anime to make this fic. For example, you don't see Amy's dad because her parents divorced & they don't talk about divorce in Japan. I recently found out through research that her mom is rich & her dad is a painter.

I haven't seen every episode of the Anime or Live action show, so if I made a few mistakes here & there please don't hold it against me for life. I was being creative & may have changed something or whatever if I couldn't find it or understand something. Fansubs are coming in slow for me & I don't have tons of money to spend on manga.

As for Raye's mom Risa Hino, I saw her death year as 1995. In the Live action show, it takes place in real time (meaning the year it's in, which is 2003). So she was born the same year as Serena, which is 1978, it would then be 1988, so she would have been 7 years old when she died. It could be 8 too because her birthday is April 17th which is early but lets not split hairs. I didn't see a month or day on the grave. This I got strictly from the live action show because it was never stated in the Anime.

To view the Anime & live action shows, I suggest You can't download them, but if you make a free account you can save them on the site & view all the vids anytime. They literally have everything there! Bless the fansubbers…they get no money for what they do & we get the benefits. So to the fansubbers, past, present & future, I dedicate this to you. Don't tease me! Without them, we wouldn't be able to see half the shows we got:P

Also in Lita's paragraph, Sempai means "Older Student" in Japanese. In the dub they just said kicked out of school but in the live action Lita tells Serena it was with an older student. And know that it never says where Lita got the means to live or how she lives on her own. If it did, sorry I never saw it. I made this up for this story. I don't know how the government system works over there, so I based it off here. It could be the same, who knows.

And if you need info on anything Sailor Moon, is the best!! This site helped me write this!

Reflections

The Moon…

For millions of years people think of it as a simple rock in the sky…or a planet. It gracefully sits in the sapphire sky amongst the stars that twinkle like diamonds. Drifting endlessly in space out of reach from the world. To me it's only one thing, a symbol of me, my life, and my very existence.

For 14 years I lived in Juuban, Japan as a normal 14 year old girl. I went to middle school (ok so I didn't do all that great, so what?), I had my friends, including my best friend Naru, and I lived with mama and my little brother Shingo. I didn't think I was anything but a normal crybaby teenage girl. Then one day I found a mysterious black cat toy, or rather she fell from the sky onto my head. From then on my life hasn't been the same.

To think I was from the MOON of all places! Bizarre! You'd think aliens come from Mars or something. Actually Raye IS from Mars..wait wait, I'm going ahead of myself. Let me introduce them properly in order.

I met Ami Mizuno first. I actually knew who she was for years before hand but never talked to her. We passed in the halls of school but never said much to each other in passing. She's the school's genius! Number one on class exams every time. Amy's mother is also rich. Her mother is a famous doctor and her father is a painter. She doesn't talk about him much because divorce isn't a popular subject where we live, but she always shows us the pictures he sends her.

Amy goes to cram school a few nights a week. She's going to grow up to be a doctor one day. We used to ask her if she really wanted to do that or is it because her mom is a doctor and she doesn't want to let her down. At first it was like that. In fact Ami almost went to premed school in Germany but in the end she decided to stay for many reasons but mostly she wanted to grow up with a normal childhood with her friend. As normal as you can get with us….I'll talk about that later…

We met Raye Hino next. She is a priestess at Cherry Hill Temple and goes to TA private girls school. After a bunch of girls went missing we went to the temple to check it out and we came across Raye. At first she was kind of mean and angry all the time, then after a while she became our best friend too.

A lot of people give Raye a bad reputation because she's loud, bossy and seems mean. She's not like that at all. Although she was a bit of a loner who pushed us away and I hate when she yells, I admire her strength and her taking on responsibility for a lot of things. Running the temple isn't an easy job. She also had a bad childhood but doesn't talk about it much. Her mom died when she was 7 and her dad is a politician that would only sees her about once a month. He left her with her Grandfather at the temple. As she got older the rift between them mended & they talk more even though she doesn't see him all the time. Raye still lives at the temple.

Next we met Lita Kino, she was a transfer student. At first she only stood out because she was taller than the average girl and she had on a different school uniform because ours didn't fit her. I heard from the other girls in school that she got kicked out of her old school for fighting with her sempai. They made her out to seem like a soulless person who only fights. Like Raye, Lita was misunderstood.

Lita's parents died in a plane crash when she was little. After years of being bounced in and out of foster homes, she became legally emancipated and got government assistance. She lives in a comfy apartment in town close to us. It must have been hard living alone for so long. Lita didn't understand why she had it so hard in life, and then after she first battled with us she said that it was so we can meet. We were her true friends. I told her she was never alone because she has us, always. That is how we became four.

The last person in our group was Minako, though we usually call her Mina. She's a famous idol in Japan!! You may have heard her hits songs C'est la vie, Romance and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. I played them constantly. I even met her twice! I acted as her decoy the 2nd time so she could get away from a crowd of fans. Then we talked on the ferris wheel and ate cake. What we didn't know about her then was she was very sick. Eventually she got over it…that's a long story too.

Aside from being an idol, Mina was also Sailor V! The crime fighter who stopped a jewel thief from stealing from the jewelry stores in town. She kept us fight a few times before revealing her identity. Then after we found out the thief was Tuxedo Mask, we became a solid group of friends & soldiers.

Ok..I may have confused you a bit with the soldier part. We're not in the military or the navy. You may have heard of us fighting evil in Japan and saving the world. You may have seen us on TV in false reports or saving someone you knew. We are the champions of justice, protectors of the universe. With powers from our respective planets we make up an unstoppable team.

We are the Sailor Scouts!

Amy is from Mercury. Her powers of water and intuition helped out in many sticky situations and thought up many clever attacks.

Raye is from Mars. Her fiery passion and spiritual connections help us out of dangers we wouldn't see with out eyes. She has a deep connection with everything that has a soul.

Lita is from Jupiter. She's a person who like thunder can be domineering and tough but only to help someone in need. Her connection with earth keeps us grounded and reminds us of our purpose.

Mina is from Venus. Her vocal talents brought us together but her talent for love is what keeps us together as friends and comrades.

One person I didn't talk about was Tuxedo mask. His real name is Mamoru Chiba. His story is one of the most tragic. One night while he was driving home with his parents, the car ran off a cliff and both his parents were killed. He didn't remember much of his past after he healed from the accident and grew up in the orphanage until he could find a job. He eventually became a model and then went to college. A sort of rags to riches story, but if you ask him, he would just tell you he was making a living. At first he and I didn't get along because I thought he was a jerk for teasing me about my hair. I wear pigtails and her calls me meatball head. After we discovered who we both really were, we eventually fell in love. I guess you can say we both hid behind masks!

As for me, I'm Serena Tsukino and I am Sailor Moon. Champion of Love and Justice!…I don't mean to brag, but I do have a pretty cool job, but it wouldn't be much without my friends to help me! They mean a lot to me and we're a team in and out of the uniforms. It's not an easy job protecting the world, but somebody's gotta do it….

_MOON PRISM POWER!! MAKE UP!_


End file.
